Wesker's Daughter
by PercyJfan1802
Summary: Ashley Reid had always been a semi- normal eleven year old. One day she is playing her game and she is taken into it! Will Ashley find out that she is meant to be where she is or not.
1. Chapter 1

Ashley was playing her Resident Evil 5 for the x- box. When she suddenly sighed. "Why does all the bad things happen to me?" She thought to herself as she remembered what had happened earlier that afternoon. She went downstairs and got a drink of water. Walking into the bedroom, a high screech was heard throughout the house. No body saw what had happened to the eleven year old girl.

Ashley's P.O.V

An extremely bright light shined in my eyes. I screeched in surprise. It felt like I was falling from a very high jump. Not that I done this but that is what I thought. I hit ground with a semi- soft "ow." My hair fell into my eyes and they widened. My hair looked like Wesker's, only with brown mixed into the two types of blond. Sort of like dirty blond locks but more blond than both mixtures. It felt like someone was behind me so I tensed and turned my head just enough to look over my shoulders. Hey, kid! I heard a male voice hollered out to me. I kept my back turned and said, "Yes?" I was a little bit nervous about the situation, I mean if I am correct on my theory I am in my favorite game. "Are you alright?" He was right behind me when this happened. I turned around fully. "Yes, sir I am." I lied through clenched teeth. "Chris Redfield." So he finally introduces himself to me. "Ashley Reid." I shook his out stretched hand graciously. He motions for me to follow him towards his partner. We spoke some more words, I found out that his partners name is Sheva Alomar. So we talked a little bit and she asked if I was either a Canadian or American. I answered her by saying Canadian. She nodded her head saying that this country was not too fond of Americans. At this I nodded understanding from my Resident Evil 5 game. How they treated Chris by glaring at him. Sheva and I walked ahead of Chris talking about where we are and stuff.

Chris's P.O.V

What the... She looks just like him! Is it possible that he had a daughter before the mansion incident? I mean she doesn't look more than maybe eleven or thirteen years old. Perfect. He left me with his so posed daughter. Even I though I don't think she knows her so posed father, her eyes tell me are normal and abnormal. They are ice blue, like what the ex- captain had before the virus, a little bit of violet- red if you look closely, and brown. It is official I lost my mind. There is no way that he had a daughter before the mansion incident.

Sheva's P.O.V

Ashley is very interesting to talk to. Although I can tell she is trying to figure something out. She admitted to me that she has no idea of how she got here. She also told me that her hair was originally brown and she doesn't know how it changed into the types of blond, with the brown into it. To be honest her hair is very pretty. I mean in the sun it looks dirty blond, or some other type of blond and brown highlights. Chris is studying her trying to figure her out. Like what I'm trying to do now.

End of the P.O.V

They walked and the two B.S.A.A agents shot whatever came towards us. We reached our destination and Chris told Ashley to go in as quietly as she could and hide. Ashley went in quietly and she hid under the table. Chris and Sheva went in next and told Irving to stop. Irving cursed loudly and turned around. Chris told him to put his weapon down and Irving tainted him by saying that both agents should put their weapons down. Chris and Sheva turn their heads in a silent agreement. "You got to be kidding me!" Sheva yells out. Irving turned his gun towards both agents. Suddenly there was a smoke grenade, and Chris and Sheva had to get down. "Suckers!" Irving yelled out at the two. Chris went towards the table that Irving was at and looked through the papers. Looks like Irving has a partner. Sheva says disdainfully after it clears out. Chris calls Sheva over and they speak to each other. "That's in the marshlands." Sheva said. Ashley got out from her hiding place and walks toward the agents.

Ashley's P.O.V

I agree with Sheva with the partner though. I am just glad that he never saw me at all. Sometimes I hate being so tall. The woman looked like she was under the influence of something though. Whoa. How on earth did I know that, or how about a better question, where did that come from? Anyways, I think Chris is a little sceptical of me at the moment, though I haven't made a great attempted for him to trust me, so that is my reason for him to be sceptical of me. So I might has well think about how to get home. The funny thing is that I can't think about home. Oh well. I may figure out why soon enough, maybe. Chris told us that we had to move, I didn't even notice that we had enemies.

Sheva's P.O.V

I wonder what she is thinking of right now. I mean, I don't think she noticed that we were under attack. Chris is still looking at her with what it looks, he recognizes something in her mood, or in this case lost in thoughts. This is crazy. We lost Irving and we are thinking differently than what we were. Or it is something else. I may never know. I heave a sigh. Hopefully we find Irving, and everything will be fine.


	2. Chapter 2

Ashley, Chris and Sheva traveled trough the Savannah. Chris boosted Sheva up to another level of the tall hill. While Chris and Ashley took the longer way up. "Dynamites! Like we haven't been through enough in the twenty six minutes or less!" Ashley yelled out. Chris shot the dynamites and anything around the majini exploded. They continued up the hill and ran into more trouble. Chris got rid of the quickly though. When we meet up with Sheva, we continued our travels. A few minutes later, Chris and Sheva pushed a cart of rubble out of the way. They jumped down, and Chris caught Ashley, since she refused to go daredevil. After everyone was down they moved a tad little bit and a truck appeared Chris pushed Ashley behind him, to make sure she is not seen. Ashley said nothing about this, knowing that Chris meant no harm. The truck fell over, and a huge thing with wings appeared. Ashley silently prayed that no one would give her a gun, because in her game she always dies. Chris looked at Sheva and nodded. The thing screamed and Ashley covered her ears, it is not fun hearing it in real life if you know what I mean. She looked at Chris with pure fear written in her eyes. "It's okay, Ashley we're not going to let anything hurt you." Chris reassured her. Ashley nodded her head, and thought about all the possibilities of her getting hurt. The two B.S.A.A agents started shooting at the thing and keeping Ashley out of sight. The monster, as Ashley calls it, started flying and caught sight of her in flight. The agents cursed out loud, and told her to get out of the way. Ashley nodded her head and started running away from it. The bio- weapon caught up with her and threw her off the cliff. Ashley screamed and latched onto the ledge. A few minutes later the bio- weapon was killed and Chris helped Ashley to safety. Ashley cried in Chris's arms, trying to calm down. Chris held her close and kept silent, knowing that she had to calm down, before she loses her breath. Two agents from the B.S.A.A called to the three of us. " Chris, Sheva, Ashley! Get in!" Some guy yelled at us. Sheva got in the jeep first, while Chris carried Ashley, who was still crying, to the jeep. Chris sighed as he put her in the jeep and climbed into it. The four B.S.A.A agents were talking about the mission, when the driver said, "I heard about Irving. Tough luck." Sheva answered the guy and said, "Yes, but their will be other chances." The jeep was suddenly attacked by majini on motorcycles, causing Ashley to wake up, from her forty minute sleep. Chris and Sheva took the guns on the rear of the jeep, and gave Ashley a sub-machine. Ashley looked at Chris like he had ten heads attached to his body. " I'll teach you how to use it. It's only for at the moment." He said. She nodded her head and went out with the two agents, wishing she could sleep through this part. "I'm dead." She thought. The majini got closer to the jeep, and Ashley pulled the trigger, and jumped a little bit. She missed the first couple times but had gotten the next time after that. They came upon some sharp turns and Ashley held on to Chris so she wouldn't fall off of the jeep. Chris's gun nearly over- heated, so he had to stop shooting the gun quickly. When it was back to fine road, Ashley let go of Chris. They shot some more majini, and went of some bumps. When they got to their destination, they got out and looked at the dead bodies. Sheva went towards one of the bodies and took their dog tags and said, "Where are you Josh." Suddenly there was a huge B.O.W, that crushed the B.S.A.A agents, that drove the jeep. Chris, Sheva, and Ashley, ran to a turned on the side jeep. They hid there until it found us then they ran toward the jeep's guns, while Ashley ran the other way and hid.

Ashley's P.O.V

Run and hide, Ashley, run and hide Ashley. I kept chanting in my head. I hid in a building close enough to Chris and Sheva, but far enough to hide my scent from the B.O.W. I cannot wait for this to be over with. Then I maybe able to go home and sleep. I mean I'm eleven years old! I might have nightmares for the rest of my childhood. I peeked outside. Chris and Sheva were still shooting the huge B.O.W, so it may take awhile. I sat back down on the floor, thinking about what would happen if I can't go home. I was born in 1998. So I mean, it's quite scary to see this in real life. Though as long as I don't have to see chainsaws, I will be okay. Chris and Sheva were arguing about something so I went outside to see what is wrong. "Now, a minute ago you were ready to walk away." Chris said to Sheva. "I can't just turn my back and walk away." I made my presence know to them. Softly I asked what they were arguing about. Chris told me, and I said that I was staying with them. Chris just nodded his head and helped me on the boat. When we were on about halfway through Sheva asked Chris what happened to his other partner. Chris told us and I nearly gasped. I mean I know I heard it before on my game but, still it's hard to hear it in real life. So we reached some place, and Chris told me to stay in the boat. They were back a couple minutes later, with a piece of something, Sheva gave it to me and told me to put it somewhere's safe. I nodded my head and put it underneath the seat Sheva was sitting on. They told me to sleep and I nodded my head, and closed my eyes darkness taking me to it's world of peace within minutes.

Chris's P.O.V

Sheva and I were talking to one another. Saying that she should be fine to be alone for a few minutes. I mean we should be able to hide Ashley well if she is on the floor of the boat. We hid her with the piece she put under there, and found a blanket in her bag that she told us that we could put our herbs in it, for her to carry it. We grabbed the blanket for her to sleep under. We had to move quickly if we wanted to be back soon enough. We went up and found that there were two huts on top of broken ladders. I boasted Sheva up, and she opened the first one, sure enough there was another piece in the chest. She got down and we ran towards the boat, and jumped in. We were off to our second one when the gates went up to block us. Sheva told me to drive and she will shoot. We down this for three more, but when we got the last one and went to open the door. We came back, and Ashley was gone from her hiding spot. Everything was there including her bag but she was not anywhere's to be found.

Sheva's P.O.V

I cannot believe that we lost Ashley, whoever wants her must be very patient to wait so long. Looking at Chris I can tell that he is freaking out, because he is pacing the dock, running a hand through his hair. We will need to get her back. We packed up everything from the boat not knowing what to do, until the time is right.


	3. Chapter 3

Ashley's P.O.V

It was about at least an hour since I fell asleep in the boat. I snuggled into the silk blanket, and woke up. What, silk blanket? I thought to myself. I opened one eye and then opened the other one. Red paint on walls, not the boat. Silk sheets, not a plain blanket. Someone who wore black sunglasses, not... Wait what! I turned back to the sunglasses wearing figure. I sat up quickly, and stared in fright. Oh no. That's Wesker! He smirked at me, when I realized he could tell what I was feeling. Wesker came closer to me and I panicked. "What's wrong daughter." He said to me. I was shocked with his words. No, no, no, no. That cannot be true! It cannot be true. "Your're lying." I said to him. "Afraid not Diana." He said to me as I tensed. Nobody ever used Diana, see I'm named after Artemis's Roman name and I didn't like how he used the goddess of hunt's Roman name around me. Even though it's my real name I didn't like how he used it. "You see Diana, I named you before I sent you away to a different realm, one without your birth parents. He said to me." His voice held some some remarks in it. I shook my head no, trying to get the words out of my head. The woman that helped Irving escape came into the room. "Diana, I would like you to meet Jill, she brought you here back to me." I stared at the woman in shock, this is Jill? She is with Wesker, um, dad? I thought. I cringed when I thought about my game. Oh flames I thought, I'm doomed. "Jill, get Diana ready for our meeting with our unwelcome guests." Wesker told her this like an order, and she done as she was told. Wesker left, and I stood up and followed Jill. She handed me a simple red sundress, which would of been pretty if I hadn't known where I was at. She left outside the room and I dressed into the outfit. I called Jill back in politely. She came back in and she tied a bow at my waist. I had gotten a better look at the sundress. It was red, and had light pink sequence butterflies at the bottom of the dress to near the top of it. It had a tank top style. Jill did my make up much to my dismay. When she was finished Wesker walked in and took me to meet someone. Taking his outstretched hand we walked into the corridor, and walked up to a woman. "Excella, meet my daughter Diana." Wesker said to the woman. I could have slapped myself in the face at that point. I mean it's Excella, and she turns into this huge B.O.W, how could I forget about her. "Hello." She said to me. I curtsied to her her and replied back, "Hello." Wesker raised an eyebrow at me. Wesker and Excella were talking about something. All I heard was Urobros, world domination, and Diana. I was a little interested in what they were talking about me. By the expression on Wesker's face, she said something he was not very enthused about. He said something to her and lifted me off the ground, which I might as well say that I am very scared of heights, a phobia of mine unfortunately. We reached the corridor and Wesker put me down but kept a good grip on my arm. We reached my room and he told me why I was called Diana Ashley, and how he picked the name. I listened knowing that if I tried anything foolish, he would maybe kill me. When he finished talking to me he stood up and left me alone. Three hours later, I was lead by Jill, towards people talking. "Great," I thought, "I'm doomed." I walked down some stairs and waited beside Jill. I sighed. Wesker talked to me a little before hand. Saying that I will be his little princess and that when he becomes a god, he will let me travel with him. I nodded my head understanding. I kept thinking to myself, "I hope he goes down before that happens." The door opened and all the sudden I knew who it was. Chris and Sheva came in and saw Excella and the clocked Jill. Not seeing me yet. I am saved. I think.

Wesker's P.O.V

Diana is very interesting, as my daughter I expect the best from her. And that is what surprises me much. I would have expected to shape her into my liking. Chris and his new partner are here now. I better make myself known now. "Well, well, well. What a big family reunion." I walked down the stairs. "Wesker!"

Ashley's P.O.V

When Wesker came down the stairs. I hoped to whatever Greek god listening to my pray, will save me. "Wesker!" I heard Chris yell at dad. Goddess knew how much I hated that. I tuned dad and Chris out. When I knew that Jill was not near me. Of course Jill put me behind a pole that hid me from the world of safety. Wesker was looking at me behind his glasses. I gulped and nodded my head to him. He smirked at someone and said to the two B.S.A.A agents. "Chris, I would like for you meet a young ally of yours, who happens to be my heir. Would you please show yourself princess?" I forced my legs to move, and looked at Chris and Sheva, like save me. "Chris, you should know Diana." Wesker said. He gave me a look that said called him by what he is to me. I looked around, threw a look towards Chris, saying sorry. "Dad, he doesn't know me as Diana. Chris knows me as Ashley." I could have gagged when I said dad to the devil himself. It's like calling Lucifer the most beautiful man on earth! Oh goddess of Aphrodite, please save me and help me. The look on Chris's face was pure shock and horror. "I was right on my theory?" He asked to nobody. Wesker answered him. And I could have cried, myself to sleep. "This would explain my hair." I said out loud. Wesker smiled evilly. "That would princess. Have you noticed your eyes?" I froze in shock. "What?" I asked in fear of knowing the answer. "Yes princess, he said, I infected you as soon as you were born and named." I was so shocked I was speechless. Thankfully, I didn't have to say anything, because Chris answered for me. "You are worse than I expected Wesker! She was only a newborn, and thanks to you she won't have a normal life!" Chris was extremely angry with Wesker's answer. "Haven't you realized that her eyes have bits of violet- red, ice blue, and brown?" Wesker asked curiously. "Yes, I have Wesker." Chris was just about to lose it when I spoke. "Please, don't fight. I don't like when people start to fight about something in the past. I don't care what happens to me as long as your safe!" I yelled this out looking at Chris and Sheva. Without thinking I ran up the stairs crying.

Chris's P.O.V

I knew she didn't like fighting somehow. Her confession told me all I need to know. Not to fight around her. I looked at Wesker. And the fight began. "Seven minutes. Seven minutes is all I have time to play." He said. Sheva and I decided to split. She takes Jill, and I take Wesker on. We kept moving around and shooting when he was distracted. I kept thinking about Ashley each time I shoot at Wesker. The fight continued and I was thrown into a door. Sheva said that we should hide from him and I done just that. After our seven minutes were up, we went upstairs and Jill threw me to the ground. "Jill, Jill Valentine!" I yelled for her to snap out of it. She stuttered my name and went back to how she was. Sheva and I were forced to fight her. After what felt like forever we got the device off of her chest. We talked a little bit and we were off to find and end Wesker. Once and for all.

Jill's P.O.V

I went to Ashley's room and she thought that I was Wesker. I opened the door and asked her to come with me. Her eyes were red from crying and I pitied her. "Jill?" She asked. "It's me." I told her. She jumped off her bed and we were off. I kept her near me as I fought the majini. We kept moving, but at some point I lost conscious.

Ashley's P.O.V

"She just lost conscious Ashley snap out of it." I thought to myself. The majini were getting closer and I didn't know what to do. Suddenly I heard gun shots and I thought save just in time to. I looked up and saw a man. He looked only about thirty- five, and he was from the B.S.A.A. He came towards me and he shook Jill awake. Jill woke up and the first thing she said was, "Where's Ashley?" The man looked around and I spoke. "Right here Jill." I answered the woman. The man turned his head and introduced himself, "Delta Team captain Josh Stone." Jill introduced us to him and we moved, to aid Chris and Jill with their battle with my father, Wesker. They agents moved through the hordes of infected. Jill protecting me from any harm and that I was thankful for. We reached a helicopter and we got in. Here we come to help you, hold out until we get there.


	4. Chapter 4

They were flying for what seemed like hours. Jill and Ashley made small talk through the entire thing. Once and awhile Jill would ask her if she was alright. And Ashley would admit that she was still shocked about it all. Jill would nod her head understanding what she meant. Ashley saw the two B.S.A.A agents left for Wesker in a volcano. "There!" Ashley yelled to Josh. He kept it in the air and the two agents on ground looked up. The ladder was dropped and Sheva got up first, then Chris got on at the last second. Jill and Sheva helped him up and Ashley smiled at the two who just got in the chopper. Wesker's tentacles reached up to take the chopper with him. Jill got the rocket launchers from where they were held and passed one to Chris and Sheva each. Chris said something to Wesker and launched the rocket. They sat back and Ashley went to Chris and said sorry about everything that happened and that she should have been left for death with her father. Chris told her that she had nothing to do with her father's actions and that she should not think such a thing. Ashley gave him a weak tired smiled and curled up in his lap. "Night, wake me up when we land." Said to him. About an hour later Chris was waking her out of her slumber. "Oh Goddess Aphrodite, my head hurts." Everyone in the chopper looked at her like what. She smiled sheepishly at them and said nothing to them. They went into the B.S.A.A headquarters and Ashley was taken to a different room to be questioned about her father. She looked at her rescuers, with a help me expression. Chris looked pained to leave her again.

Chris's P.O.V

I cannot believe that they are taking her in for questioning! After we told them she doesn't know much about the project! She threw us a look that said clearly, save me. I must of looked pained because Jill put a hand on my arm. I looked at her and we went to file a report that was due the next day. Jill said that she was taking her being related to Wesker hard, and that was why she said what she did in the chopper. Knowing what she meant I nodded my head and thought. "What are they doing to her." About an hour later, everyone heard a gunshot from a room, followed by a screech of terror and pain. Sheva, Jill, Josh and I stood up knowing who the scream belonged to. "Ashley!" Jill yelled out in panic. We ran down the stairs, with myself in the lead. We reached the room the gunshot was heard from, and I never seen so much blood in my life. We looked around and saw where the blood was coming from. "Ashley!" I yelled for her. She looked our way fell unconscious.

Ashley's P.O.V

I looked toward my savours and held my stomach in pain. The agent that shot me ran as soon as they came running. I fell unconscious, and I let it happen.

Jill's P.O.V

I was starting to freak out now. I mean she just fell unconscious. Also she lost a lot more blood than we thought. Chris is pacing the room like a caged animal, worried from the look of it. Nobody can calm him down at this stage. Believe me I tried back in S.T.A.R.S, it doesn't work at all. As I watched Chris pace the room I thought about how scared she looked back when she met me for the first time. The head of the unite came down wondering why we were not upstairs. We didn't have to say anything. Her body told him all he needed to know. Sheva and I explained to him what happened and the head of the West African Base ordered the medics to come quickly and he said he will wait until morning to send a team out for the agent that shot the daughter of Wesker. I wondered how long it would take until he would find a team to do us the favor. Looking at Chris I thought again. "Maybe it's her end. Maybe her virus was very unstable and she couldn't do anything about it." But I couldn't think those things at the moment. Right now I had to be there for her a pray for the best. I looked at Ashley, and pitied her again. She blames herself for her fathers actions. That's what she meant in the chopper. Her father was driven to the point that all he thought about was keeping her safe and that ended his life. I just hope that nothing happens to Ashley. If it does we will be planing for one Diana Ashley Wesker.

Sheva's P.O.V

I held Ashley's wounds to try to stop the blood from flowing out of her system. That didn't work so I tried a different approach at trying to keep the blood from flowing out until the medics came. As soon as I thought that they came in. Rushed by the sudden notice they had. They did all they could and brought her into a cell that must have been ordered by the B.S.A.A. I looked at my companions and saw Chris and Josh arguing about something. I walked over and saw who they were arguing with. Oh no, this can't be good if they're both fighting with the director. I walked over and heard why they were arguing. It's about Ashley! And they want to put her in a cell, until they can transport her to the North American Branch for her to be executed. That's why Chris was pacing the room. Jill joined the argument saying that she doesn't like her father and that she was terrified of him. Oh no. I should get in on this also and explain my side of the argument.

Ashley's P.O.V

Oh my poor head! Goddess Aphrodite, please help me. I opened my eyes and looked around. "Never mind Aphrodite! Poseidon, save me!" I screeched out loud. "Sir, Wesker's daughter is awake." Someone said. I screamed in fright this time. Trying to gain the attention of my savors. "Shut up!" Someone yelled at me. I looked around and whimpered. Oh Aphrodite. I was knocked unconscious again.

End Of P.O.V

When Ashley woke up up again, she was on a plane heading to who knows where. She opened her eyes and said, "Chris." Chris looked back at her and sighed in relielf. He stood up and went towards her and held her. Like he knew she would start crying. Thankfully he was there when she did start. She cried for the rest of the trip and told him what happened. Chris stayed quiet as she told him what happened. He had to carry her and their bags to the headquarters. Where Jill was meeting them. What they didn't notice was a figure wearing black watching them like a hawk. "Christopher, I will revenge you for ruining my plans once again." The figure said to nobody.


	5. Chapter 5

Chris, Jill, and Ashley were in the American B.S.A.A HQ. Then Jill was told to take Ashley to the government, to take samples of her blood. Jill nodded her head sadly and Ashley followed her obediently. Jill told her sweet nothings as they drove to Ashley's destination. Ashley told Jill something she would not ever image. Another one of her phobias are blood and needles. Put them both together and you have one freaked out eleven year old. Jill's eyes widened when she was told this. "Are you going to be okay? I mean I could ask them to wait until you are asleep." Jill was extremely worried for Ashley. She thought for a moment and said to Jill, "Could you please? I may just have some sort of attack at some point. That is when I start crying and I can't stop, then I cannot breathe." Jill turned the car off because they reached her destination. She gave her a sad smile and asked if she wanted her to come in with her. Ashley nodded her head and got out of the vehicle. Ashley grabbed Jill's hand and squeezed her head in fright. They walked into the building and was meet by two people. Ashley turned to Jill and said, Tell Chris that he like a father figure to me and that I love him like a daughter should. And Jill you are like a mother figure to me, and I also love you like a daughter should. Jill was left in the hallway, shocked. She knew she had to leave and get to work but couldn't help but think. But your father is Wesker, and Chris is your father figure. Who does she like more Chris or Wesker? She left with that thought.

Ashley's P.O.V

I asked them to wait until I was asleep to take the sample. They nodded their head and knocked me unconscious. I woke up later on and looked around. Where was I? My head pounded with a headache and I tried to sit up only to have someone push me down gently. I looked around and saw a male. He has blond, blue green eyes and quite tall, and he had a hand on my shoulder to stop me from sitting up. He smiled at me and said, "You should lie down, until you feel strong enough." I nodded my head and asked him, "You are you, sir?" He smiled again and said to me, "I'm Leon S. Kennedy, and you are?" I was shocked, someone actually did not know who I was. "Diana Ashley Wesker, I started, But I prefer Ashley Reid or Wesker. My surname before I found out I was Wesker's daughter was Reid." I explained. He nodded his head understanding. Once I felt strong enough we were off to the main hall. I never noticed that I grabbed his hand until he squeezed it. I blushed light pink and we kept moving through a crowed. "It's not usually like this Ashley, it's only because there are so many reporters that want a story on Albert Wesker's daughter." Leon explained. He looked at me and smiled at me. Some day this is, I thought.

Leon's P.O.V

Everywhere's I look their are government officials, reporting to someone saying that they saw Wesker's daughter. I was a little relived when she grabbed my hand, just because people who have their guns keep pointing them at her without drawing too much attention to themselves. And also people trying to take photos of her to put in the paper. They are driving me nuts! At least she seems distracted by her surroundings. Hopefully she is distracted enough to not notice the reporters being told not to do anything and raising their guns at her. We reached Hunnigan and we talked for a little bit. She was going back to the B.S.A.A headquarters in two days. I nodded my head and we were allowed to leave, go shopping, walk around for her to know her surroundings. She introduced herself to her and they talked for a minute. I wonder what is going to happen to her once she goes to the B.S.A.A in two days. I wondered. She is too sweet for something horrible as what the West African B..S.A.A were going to do to her. Hopefully, whoever is going to take her is going to treat her with care. For Wesker's daughter, she is really sweet. Let's just hope that Wesker is actually dead. And she can live her life without viruses.

Unknown P.O.V

My plan is set. I will have my daughter back and nobody will stop me. Not even Chris. She is the key for all my plans to be set for taking over this planet. Diana, I will have you my little dark angel. He smirked and said, Oh yes, she will be by side. Even if she doesn't want to she cannot refuse this, not someone being hurt in front of her.


	6. Chapter 6

Ashley was excited. She was finally home! After Africa she was scared half to death. Why? Simple, she was missing for about three or four days and she couldn't leave and they wanted to kill her. Somehow, Ashley knew leaving would not do her any good. Chris picked her up from the government and took her to the BSAA headquarters. When she saw Chris she squealed and jumped on him. Not noticing Jill behind him. "Hey kiddo, I see you missed me." Chris said to her. Ashley giggled and said, "I did miss you and don't worry Leon and Sherry looked after me." Chris nodded and asked, "May I see them Ashley?" Ashley shook her head no and explained herself, "Leon had enough time to take me here then he had to go on a mission, Sherry left yesterday for her mission." Chris wondered how Ashley could smile after Africa, but decided that she had kept her mind off of it. "Let's go, everyone wants to meet you." With that said by Jill Ashley looked around and saw Jill behind Chris. She squealed in delight again. Chris gave her to Jill and she was instantly showered in hugs like how Chris was. She smiled and kept babbling about how nice Leon and Sherry were to her. When they reached the car Ashley, Chris and Jill were talking the whole way to the headquarters. As they walked they noticed that Ashley had a bounce in her step. Jill and Chris knew that they would have to thank Leon and Sherry for this. They didn't even walk through the door when everyone wanted to see Wesker's daughter. Some were whispering to each other and others were saying how pretty she was. And others, Chris swore that he heard a female say, "She is so cute! She would make a beautiful baby for Chris and Jill." Apparently Jill heard it too and she had an expression on her face that said what. They moved toward the offices and shut the door. The first thing Ashley said when they shut the door is, "Those people scared me. And I think I heard someone say that I would make a beautiful baby for the both of you." They figured that she didn't know that people were behind her. And whoever was working quietly started chuckling at the thought. Chris shook his head and told everyone to finish their reports. They done as they were told but kept looking up from time to time. Chris shook his head and sighed. "Come on kiddo, let's call Claire and she'll take you to the apartment." Apparently they didn't have to call. Claire was waiting to pick her up from the headquarters as soon as they walked out of the offices. "Come on Ashley, I heard a lot from Chris about you." Claire smiled and Ashley went with her. The two girls talked about nothing in particular. And continued to talk about Ashley's experience at the government. And much more. First they stopped and got pizza for a girls night. Claire explained that Chris won't be home until about one in the morning so they had the entire night to themselves. Ashley nodded her head and smiled at Claire, a couple minutes later they reached the house and started picking out movies. Apparently when Chis and Claire were younger they kept their movies that were still watchable and used them once in a while. Claire admitted that she watched some of the movies more, after the incidents of Raccoon City, Rockford and Antarctica. Ashley understood why thinking about her experiences in Africa. Claire must have noticed that she was a hundred miles away and said, "Don't think about it. It will never leave after that." Ashley smiled sadly and said, "I know it's just that I can't seem to bring myself to think about anything else. Not after what happened in Africa..." Ashley trailed off. Claire nodded and the movie came on.

One and a Half later...

After they finished off half of the pizza during the movie. Claire noticed that Ashley fell asleep during the credits. Claire smiled softly and Chris came through the door. "Is she asleep?" Chris asked and scared Claire half to death. "Yes, she's asleep. And what are you doing home now?" Claire whispered at him. "I was allowed to leave. To come and watch Ashley, but apparently I didn't have to." Claire sighed. "Take her to one of the rooms while I take the movie out." Chris raised his eyebrow at her and did as he was told. When he came back he asked, "What's wrong Claire?" Chris was worried and Claire knew it. "She's still thinking about it and she can't stop. Honestly I'm scared to see what would happen if she was to go to school this fall. Would they tease her or will they be nice? I mean she is only eleven and she is going through a trauma that no eleven year old should know about." Claire rambled on for a couple of minutes until Chris cut her off. They talked for a little bit before they went to bed themselves. Hoping that her trauma from her father would wear off.

The next week after Ashley got home...

"Morning Chris, morning Claire..." Ashley trailed off noticing that their was three guests in the living room. Chris stood up and walked toward her and lead her to the chesterfield. "Ashley, this is Rebecca Chambers, Billy Coen, and Barry Burton. They are some of our friends." Chris reassured her. Ashley nodded her head and introduced herself. They smiled at her and they talked for at least three hours before they had to leave. Chris had to do a night shift later on which meant he had a mission to go on. Ashley and Claire were left alone in the house, so they decided to bake cookies and muffins to pass some time. It was about nine o'clock when Ashley went to bed. Claire thought to herself, "Oh Ashley, I wish I could heal your broken heart from the pain he put you through." An hour later Claire herself went to bed. Unknown to her that Ashley's father was going to start his plan that night.

Ashley's P.O.V

I went to bed and I instantly felt that someone was watching me. I looked over my shoulders and around the room. Nothing. Not a signal soul in the room. I couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching me though. I thought about asking Claire if I could sleep in her room for the night but fought against it. It would make me look weak, which I did a lot lately. I felt guilty about not letting them know that I was scared to sleep at night. Not without having dreams about my father anyways. I heard a noise, that sounded strangely like my window opening. I turned my head to see who it was. Bad mistake. The person had a black leather jacket, shirt, pants, shoes and sunglasses. He had blond slicked back hair. Oh gods. No, he died back in Africa! I that volcano. I saw it for myself, I was a witness. A key eye witness. I was scared half to death. Shoot, I forgot that he knew that I was awake and that I was scared. "Diana, I know you are awake. No, point in hiding daughter." I took a shaky breath and said, "I thought you died back in Africa. I mean the volcano and the two RPG rocket launchers." He smiled evilly and said, "The virus protected it's host. Which saved me." To be completely honest with myself. I did not want to know what happened after Chris, Jill and I left. But I suspected that I would find out soon enough eventually. "Come with me Diana and no one will be hurt. Not Chris, Jill, Claire, Leon anyone who is close to you." Oh no, that was I was afraid of. That propose. "No one will be hurt, not a soul?" I had to ask him. I knew what my answer would be if he said that no one would be harmed. But if he lied... Well I would figure it out as I went along. Wesker frowned at that. "You don't trust your father Dina?" I wanted to say, "No, does it look like I trust you. You are evil and care about no one" I held my tongue on that thinking he would kill Claire so instead I said, "Of course I trust you! Why wouldn't I?" He grabbed my arm and injected something in it too.

Ashley's Dream

I was walking on a floor. It looked like a hospital that needed no repair. I saw a woman and a man. The woman was holding a baby, her face tear streaked. She had brown hair and brown eyes, which from afar looked a dark chocolate. But as you get closer you realise that they are not dark but a regular chocolate brown. The woman looked familiar but I couldn't place where I have seen her. The man beside her looked like Wesker. I got closer and I realised that was Wesker! So the woman must have been my mother. "Albert you know I'm not going to make it. Please protect her! Do whatever you need to but don't let Umbrella take her, give her the virus and send her away. Don't keep her near you. They will find the angel before she turns eleven!" The woman looked panicked like she knew what would happen to me if I stayed close to my father. "Al, I want you to name her. She is yours." Wesker nodded his head and looked older that what he actually was. Which guessing was thirty-five. "Diana Ashley Wesker. Named after you and your mother and my own mother." Wesker said. My mother smiled and whispered, "Little Diana. Named after the Roman form of Artemis Goddess of the hunt, forests and hills and the moon. Ashley ash tree meadow." My mother whispered the names meanings or history and I knew why my father named me it. Funny how it makes sense after you hear it from your birth mother. "Diana," Wesker yelled, "I need a doctor!" Everything happened so fast. But one thing I couldn't shake out of my head was the way Wesker, Albert Wesker looked after he found out my mother, who I found out name is Diana died. He nodded his head and I respected him just a little bit. My key word was little. He brought me to a different room. "Diana, I am so sorry about this. One day I hope I will be able to tell you why I have done this." He brought out a needle from his pocket and I gasped. It was the virus that runs through my veins at this very moment. He took me away from the hospital and took me home to a new place where I would be raised...

Something woke me out of my sweet memory. Well as sweet as it could get anyways. Wesker was pacing the room on the phone. "Diana, it's Claire. Would you like to speak to her?" I nodded my head and said, "Claire I am fine, please tell everyone I had no choice to if I didn't want anyone hurt. And also tell them not to come find me. Please Claire. Promise me that." Claire answered me and I was happy that she a least promised. "Thank you." I passed the phone to Wesker and said, She wants to speak to you for a moment. He nodded his head and accepted the phone. "I had a dream of when I was born. I now understand fully why you chose my name." He started talking about my mother and I was happy to hear something about her. Apparently I look like her. He went to his room and brought a photo album back with him. We looked through and told me about each one. To be honest it was fun to hear that he was still a little bit human. But I knew it wouldn't last for long.


	7. Chapter 7

It's been five hours. Five hours since I had a dream about my own past. Five hours since I saw a part of Albert Wesker. My father, the evil omen, the one who want's to destroy the world's softer side. Well it lasted this long I wonder's if it will last until the next year or so. I knew in my mind that is was impossible to think but she did anyways. But what also crossed my mind was if Claire had told them not to look for me and if they would keep their promise that they hopefully made. Wesker was being a lot nicer since he told me why my mother died, and why he had to keep me away from him, to be completely honest. I think he blames himself that my mother died, S.T.A.R.S and Umbrella had gotten in his way of keeping his mind on what was important. Me. As I sat here, thinking of ways to keep him on his good side, he came in. And by the looks of it. It's not good news either. I didn't trust my voice. Knowing that it will anger him further and that was something I didn't need. Can't I skip this part? Okay, I should explain this better. Dad came in my room and told me to pack my stuff that was leftover from Africa. How he had enough time to get it. I don't know. I done as I was told and in ten minutes I finished. He grabbed my arm and got me in the car and we drove extremely fast away from the house. To be truthful, I was terrified. Dad had his computer out and I realised what he was doing. The Red Queen was being told to blow the house up sky high. "Umbrella found out I had a daughter and went in to capture you and torture you until you gave them information. That you do not have." He told me this and I understood. He was protecting me from someone - or something. That I was grateful for. But the question was. Why was he doing this? Does he feel bad about this whole situation or no? Okay, I have way too much time for thoughts. That's a bad thing. When will something go right, and when will it go wrong? Only time will tell.

Three hours later...

I fell asleep three hours ago. How I know this. Easy, dad told me. So we have been driving for three hours nonstop and to be honest. I am very sore from sleeping upright. Not something I'm used to doing. Dad had told me somethings which is mostly about stories from the S.T.A.R.S unite, just to keep me calm. I fell asleep again and I had the worse memory ever.

My Dream...

My mother and father were at a party. For some reason, I knew it was for Umbrella. Dad was talking to another man with blond hair and green eyes. Mom was talking to a woman with blond hair and blue eyes. "Annette, William I would like for you both to be the godparents of our unborn child." Did mom ever surprise them. "Your pregnant? And you want us to be the godparents?" My father nodded his head and smiled. "Umbrella mustn't know."

The dream ended and I was shocked. Dad asked what I dreamed about and I told him. He asked me if I meet Sherry Birkin and I nodded my head. He said the ones my mother and him were talking too were Sherry's parents. I nodded my head and I understood why Sherry always looked at me, like she should know me. Or I should know her. To be honest, I was a little glade that I haven't really recognised her and have her not recognise me. The would have been awkward. We were still driving and we haven't stopped until we reached the airport. And I could tell dad was tired. We aboard the private jet that dad had personally got for the two of us. I was glade to be able to rest. And for dad to stop driving. Wow, I had some day. We landed in Paris. Of all places to land. We went to a facility and we stayed trained for hours on end and I was soon forgetting about everything that I cherished. Like how Chris and Jill smiled at me, the way Claire looked at me, the way Leon and Sherry would help me get back to normal when I was lost. I had more dreams than I could count every single night. And I never complained.

It was a year later when I realised something. He was using me. I was now twelve years old and I just figured out he was using me. I sneaked out of the house late at night and got a ticket for America. I was going where I belonged. A couple of hours later I was in front of the B.S.A.A headquarters. Hoping that Chris or Jill were working late. I took a deep breath and walked in. Apparently, I walked in on a meeting with Alpha team. Sure enough, Chris and Jill were there. But so were some other people. Like Barry Burton, Rebecca Chambers, Billy Coen, Claire and others I did not recognise. Claire noticed me first. She gasped and I sighed. Chris and Jill looked next. Jill's eyes were filling up with tears. And I knew why. I was probably a monster, a tyrant of some sort. Something that should be dead. I never noticed but Sherry and Leon were there too. Sherry had tears in her eyes and I looked down. I knew something was wrong but I didn't want them to figure it out before I told them. "He kept infecting me with my own virus. And he over dosed it once and it nearly killed me. I was only trying to keep you all safe, because I somehow knew he wasn't dead. It took me a year to realise it, but he was using me for something." I was crying and Chris came over and hugged me. To be honest, I wasn't expecting that. He whispered sweet nothings and I smiled at the familiar of it. I felt right at home. I asked to speak to Sherry quietly and I told her that I remembered a major part of my past. and some of my mother's. To be quite honest she asked a question and I answered it correct. She gave me a watery smile and hugged me. I was safe, for the first time in a whole year, since I went with my father. I was at home. I talked with them and I asked an important question. If I could join the B.S.A.A. My poor heart, nearly stopped when Chris and Jill's boss came behind me and said I could join. But I would be on Alpha team. This was interesting though. Chris, Jill, Claire, Leon, Sherry and a few others had protested. And they were all ignored. "So Wesker, my so called father, is going to pay for what he has done?" Chris laughed and nodded his head. I was glade that he was smiling. I told him what he had taught me and I was glade that he taught me Latin. Who knew that I would need it. I very well didn't.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: I would like to thank those who continue this story. To be truthful I didn't think I would get many reviews than what I did. It maybe only six but it's better than nothing. Sorry that it took me awhile to update. I was making sure that it was well detailed for the battle, so that you can get an idea of what happened. **

* * *

Ashley trained for a little bit afterwards. But it didn't last long. Alpha team was called for a mission. To Europe. And she knew that she had to go, because of the terrorist spoke Latin. And as much as Chris hated it. She had to translate to English. Ashley was scared, because she just left that place two days ago. And all she had done was train. If Wesker didn't notice that she was gone two days ago, he definitely knows now, and she did not want to be close to him when he flipped. Her estimate was about eight hours until they got on the chopper and landed.

Two hours later...

Chris and the team were on the chopper and it was silent. Not a word said between the team and Ashley was worried. It wasn't like them not to say a word. But to be honest with herself. She couldn't make out the expressions they had on. It was almost like they knew that something bad was about to happen. It was silent for the rest of the day and Ashley was not pleased to hear that the mission was to be continued the next day, because they said she needed her sleep, and she was thinking to herself, that she was trained for an entire year for a mission like this. Then again, she went on a mission like this one, six months after returning to her father. She had to let them know that she was trained for this, and they finally, let it go through. Now out on the battlefield, she was having doubts about the plan. She was to speak with the terrorist, and if something went wrong, she was to shoot along with the team. And she was scared. Ashley, stood beside Chris and had a bad feeling about the whole thing. Someone spoke. But it wasn't in English either. I sounded Latin. The whole team looked around but saw nothing. Then Ashley heard a gunshot. Her father's gunshot. He spoke in Latin and never changed. Ashley kept translating and she suddenly paled. She translated to, "Chris, you may leave, but not alive." Then Chris was shot twice. Ashley screamed an order and everyone started shooting at the ones who had their gun raised at them all a minute later. Wesker switched to English and he taunted her. Ashley knew her father's speed and she was enraged with hate. Her eye sight brightened, and she suddenly remembered something Jill told her awhile back in Africa, "You have to believe in what you want to to, and then you can accomplish it. Wesker looked suddenly surprised and then they were locked in a huge combat battle yet. "You killed the only father I knew, you killed the man I declare my father. You had your chances when I was very young, to make up for what you have done. I know your weakness, Wesker. The only one who can kill you is me. Your daughter." Silence was meet by her words and everyone listened to each word. And they noticed that, for once, Albert Wesker, traitor of the S.T.A.R.S unite, Father to a child, was scared. Ashley shot her father. The B.S.A.A was scared out of their wits. They never saw her this angry and it was frightening, even for them. The fight started up again, but but the difference is that is was way more violent, and bloody. Ashley ran out of bullets, and she was forced to use her knife that Chris had given her. She would slash out and he would dodged out of the way. This went on for another six hours. Nobody said anything. Nobody did anything. They were frozen, like they were frozen in time. Wesker had thrown a knife at Chris at some point, but that only angered her more. She moved a bit faster. The only thought that went through her head was, "I will win this." Ashley moved even faster than before. not realising that Wesker and herself were fighting for three days straight. And they had no plan to stop, not until someone was dead. Not until one fell into the pit. "You will die Wesker! You are nothing to me, not a thing in the world needs you. You shall die at the hands of your very own daughter. You will be killed, and you will never succeed, not ever." The venom in her voice was not hard to hear. Ashley hated him for what he had done to her and the entire team knew it. She was not pleased with the decisions that her father made, and harming her true family was the last straw. This battle continued for one more day. And at his last breath. She said to him, You lost, I won your battle. You shall not walk this earth ever again. And you shall not kill another soul. You Albert Wesker, Father Of myself, enemies of my true father. Are dead. With that said she cut his head clean off, and his blood splatted on her face. Ashley wiped the blood off her face and turned toward her team. She then noticed Chris, and she ran to her side. He saw Wesker's death and for some reason he was proud of her. "Ashley, you have to know that I am proud, but you have to contain your anger better. Though that might be my fault." Ashley was bawling her eyes out. The entire team was silent, knowing that they had to face reality on their own. "He injected something into you. I have the vaccine if you want it," Ashley told him, He must have dipped the blade in a infection, hoping that it would kill you." Chris only nodded his head, and put his arm out for her. Ashley kept crying as she held the needle in her hands. She put it into him and injected the vaccine into him. Chris's eyes rolled into his head head. Telling her that he passed out. Barry helped her get him into the chopper, and for weeks to come she stayed by his side. Jill came into the hospital room, to make sure Ashley got something to eat. And each day, Ashley smiled at her and shook her head, informing her that she wasn't hungry. Perhaps she still had a hard time wrapping her head around her father manipulating her and her killing him in cold blood. Jill could understand her shock, for she knew that she was still an eleven year old, under all the toughness that was drilled into her head by her father. And Jill accepted that. But she still said that she shouldn't starve herself.

Three months later...

Ashley had started to eat a little more that what she was used to eating, since Chris had woke up from his three month nap. He was grateful that Ashley was worried, but was upset that she was not eating, like she should be. "At least the virus is out of your system!" Ashley said to him enthused. Chris laughed at that and nodded his head smiling at her. Jill beamed at the two, and laughed at the look Ashley gave Chris, because he said something to amuse himself. Jill shook her head and silently continued to laugh at the pout Ashley had on her face. It was amusing to the team, when she did pout, because it meant that Wesker didn't take something away from her. Her adorableness. Everyone loved her. Even those who are new. The B.S.A.A was pleased that she killed her father. Not knowing that she let her virus take over. She never noticed, but the team told her and she was horrified. She cried for a full month until those who are closer to her for an example Jill, Rebecca, Billy, Chris, Barry and Claire, told her that it was alright. And they knew it was only to protect those she loved. After that she was smiling again and laughing. She knew about the horrors, about everything. Since she was eleven years old. But she knew that even though Wesker was dead, there were others that wanted to do the same thing that Wesker wanted to do. And they all knew that everything might look different, but everything has not changed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: I changed Ashley's age to 21, sorry for that. But the guy she will be dating is in between the ages of 23 and 26, so her age had to be changed. I would like to thank Saddles18 for helping me decide to change Ashley's age. Sorry for the long wait, I was trying to place the chapter together and it was taking longer than I realized. I am so sorry that this took so long to update! I had a bad case of Writer's Block and it drove me insane! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Resident Evil characters. They belong to Capcom. I only own Ashley. **

* * *

Ashley walked the halls of the B.S.A.A heading to the offices, where she worked. She smiled to those she knew and nodded her head. After the incident a year ago, she finally was well enough to go back to work. Her father figure had fretted over her after he was told that she would not eat, because of his state. But that was a year ago, she is now twenty-one years old, and is working with her friends and her new family. Except for Claire, she worked at Terra Save, but other than her she was with her entire family. Ashley finally made it to her destination and walked in the door. Chris, her captain and father figure was in his office, and her mother figure, Jill, was at her desk. She walked to Jill and asked for the paperwork Chris gave her. Jill gave her half of her own paperwork and shook her head and said, "How do you even work in here some days?" Ashley smiled at her and answered her, "With luck, I guess." Jill shook her head again and went back to work. Ashley went to her desk and returned to work. The door opened and someone came in. Ashley's crush and best friend, Piers Nivans, . When they first meet they bumped into each other and she split hot tea on his uniform. No matter how many times she told him that it was her fault, he said that it was his fault and that he wasn't looking where he was walking. Which Ashley swears that he was looking where he was going. And ever since that incident they became best friends quickly, and they became partners on any missions, unless Jill didn't go then he was Chris's partner. But then again, each time she saw him, she was either a mess from working at a nearby gardening shop, or at her desk in the office. Most often was the latter. Ashley and Piers were always seen together. Once someone thought that they were a married couple! Trying to explain that to Chris was a nightmare, do to the fact that he kept laughing at their embarrassment. Jill was no better, maybe a little worse. And that was recent also, just two days ago. They were teased where ever they go and Ashley ends up fretting over that. It was most diffidently awkward, for the two of them. After a couple of months Ashley was getting tired. Jill told her that she thought he liked her but wouldn't admit it. Even though she just guessed by the looks that he shoots her at sometimes. She still acted like a teenager with a crush. And her family was very amused with this. The only thing was, that no one knew that she liked him, except for her. Ashley kept a look that said `Do you really think I care`but in reality, she was screeching her head off.

Ashley had to work a late night. While the others celebrated an engagement for Billy and Rebecca. The others were worried about her, but she told them that the paperwork had to be done by morning. They weren't too sure, but they left it drop. At about eleven o`clock. Piers came in, uniform and all. Ashley raised an eyebrow at him and asked, "What are you doing here?" Piers smirked at her. "Well I came in the office." Ashley was fuming with his answer. "You are awful. I meant, why are you here?" Ashley was annoyed with him. Especially, where he had gotten smart with her. "I came into here because, I wanted to help you with the paperwork." Ashley was shocked with that. She hadn't expected him to come back and help. Then she wondered how he had gotten out. She put that thought behind her as soon as he walked over. Piers grabbed half of the paperwork from her desk and worked on it. Ashley was gaping at him like a goldfish. And started back on the paperwork she was working on. It was around one o`clock when they were officially done the paperwork. Ashley called Chris, just to tell him that she should be home soon, due to the fact that she was finished the paperwork. Jill answered the phone. "Ashley, stay the night at Piers's house. Chris, Claire and I have gotten way more drunk than we thought." Ashley sighed. And answered her. She hung up and asked Piers if she could stay the night at his place. He was very amused with her explanation. Ashley was just blushing. They looked at each other at some point and looked away embarrassed. Ashley stayed in the guest room at Piers's house. God forbid if she kept her thoughts up, she would never fall asleep. Her thoughts kept progressing as she laid there on the bed, as she was trying miserably to fall asleep, but nothing was working. So when morning came around, she had to get up. She was a little snappy. Piers did not look any better. ''Tea or coffee?'' Ashley glared at him and huffed. ''You should know this Piers.'' She growled. He nodded his head tiredly. They drank their beverages in silence until Piers asked the question on his mind. ''How did you sleep last night?'' Ashley sighed, ''Is it really that obvious?'' Piers nodded his head. They finished getting ready for work, and they were off. When they walked in, everyone was smirking at them. Ashley and Piers looked lost. They had no idea why everyone was watching their every move. During the next couple weeks, the whole B.S.A.A was freaking them out. They had no idea what they wanted. And she was frustrated with Piers, he kept staring at her and she had no clue what to do. And she was suspecting that Chris, Jill and Claire weren't even drunk that night. From the looks that she had gotten from them. She was ready to scream, so when Piers came and sat beside her,stuttering, she said in a rush line, "PiersIreallylikeyouandIknowthatsoundswrongsoforgi veme." He gave her a blank stare and gave her a questioning look. Ashley took a deep breath and said more slowly, this time for him to hear. "Piers I really like you and I know it sounds wrong so forgive me." What she was expecting was him to be grossed out, not when he lead her into the courtyard and kissed her.

* * *

**Hehe! Cliff hanger! I know, you hate me. Anyways, school starts today so it will be slow updating as of now. But *giggles like a manic*****I will get more evil as each chapter progresses! If you see any mistakes, don't hesitate to tell me. I already spell checked it, but there might have been something I missed. Hope you enjoyed! **


	10. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

I AM SO SORRY! I haven't been inspired lately and the last time I updated it was September, so am I very sorry.

If you can give me some idea's so I can get it updated, it would be much appreciated.

Thank you.


End file.
